the_library_of_kennyismfandomcom-20200213-history
Second Coming of Kenny
Second Coming of Kenny was translated from ancient Kennglish by Disciple Negan. This book contains only one chapter. Second Coming of Kenny He will save us all... Kenny promised His disciples He would come again. It's in the book. ''"Let not your 'stache be troubled. You are trusting Kenny, now trust in Me. When everything is ready, I will pick up a salt lick, then I will come and get you, so that you can always be with Me where I am.. I know the world's fucked up so you're going have to find me. But you know where I am going and how to get there. '''Kennelation 1:7 '''Behold, he cometh with a salt lick; and every eye shall see him, and they also which pierced him: and all kindreds of the learth shall wail because of him, except the fucking undead. Even so, Benisacunt. '''Duck 24:1-51 '''So Kenny, having been offered a bottle of beer and promised his Kennyists that he will appear a second time, not to deal with the undead fuckers but to save those who are eagerly waiting for him. '''Kennelation 19:11-16 '''Then saw heaven opened, and behold, a pick-up truck! The one sitting in it is called Faithfuckingful and True, and in righteousness he judges and loves to make war. His 'stache are like a flame of fire, and on his head is a powerful and mysterious cap, and he has a name written that no one knows but himself. He is clothed in long green sleeved shirt and black jeans dipped in blood the Devil, Ben Paul and the name by which he is The Word of Kenny. From his mouth comes a sharp word with which strike down the undead fuckers, and he will rule them with a salt lick. he will tread the winepress of the fury the wrath of the Magical 'Stache. '''Kennelation 16:15 '("Behold, I am coming like a thief...A drunk thief! Blessed is the one who stays awake, keeping his garments on, that he may not go about naked and be seen exposed!") ^^ P.S: WHO FUCKING WROTE THIS SHIT!? - Kenny 'Doge 4:1-6 '''After this I looked, and be hold, a door standing open in heaven! Much beautiful, such shiny! And the first voice, which I had heard speaking to me like a trumpet, said, "Hey, get your fucking ass over here, and I will show you what must take place after this." At once I was in the spirit, and behold, wow a pick-up truck stood in the heaven, with one seated on the throne. And he who sat there. Around the pick-up truck were twenty-four pickup trucks, and seated inside were twenty-four elders with the magical 'staches. From the pick-up truck flashes of lightning from the headlights, and rumblings and peals of thunder, and before the pick-up truck were burning seven torches of fire, which are the seven spirits of Kenny. So Kenny, such powerful, much God. ''More Verses Will Be Added.